


Quod Culus

by Doodled93



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: >500 word, Character Study, Gen, Mike Ross has an amazing ass, Mild Language, One Shot, Short, ass ass ass ass ass, character's ass, the benefits of biking, the word ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled93/pseuds/Doodled93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a generally accepted fact at Pearson and Hardman that Mike Ross has a fantastic ass. </p><p> </p><p>(Also, yes, Quod Culus is latin for 'That Ass')<br/>A bum appreciation fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod Culus

 

It is a generally accepted fact at Pearson and Hardman that Mike Ross has a fantastic ass.

 _The_ best ass on the floor, and according to the people who’ve made their way to their floor from the rest of the building, the best in the building.

To be fair, a good percentage of the employees of P&H are older, but even when stacking his ass up against the other associates…

Well.

_That ass…_

How he manages to keep that fantastic ass in shape was a mystery for the longest time, as Mike had just as much work to do as the other associates—when would he have the time to go to the gym?

Jessica wondered if Harvey was going soft, giving his associate so much extra time, and Louis muttered to himself about Harvey wanting eye candy for his office…

The other associates were mystified until the ‘secret’ came out.

“Guys, he rides a bike to work.” Rachel rolled her eyes at the gob smacked expressions she got from that. Honestly, did they think Mike _intentionally_ came into work that rumpled?

“What, and Harvey Specter doesn’t make him stop?” Kyle demanded. He couldn’t believe that someone like Harvey Specter would allow anything less than full professionalism in his office and…

“Why don’t you ask him yourself then?” Rachel shook her head and headed off to find the files Mike had asked her about earlier… the things she did for that boy.

~o~()~o~

Kyle was part way to Harvey’s office when he heard the man heading his way.

Excellent, he’d be able to tell the man exactly what he’s been—

“Mike if you’re going to take that bike you’ve got to leave earlier—”

Mike was just about running next to him to keep up.

“But no, see, I found the clause that’s—”

“That would’ve been no use to me any later.”

And they brushed past him.

Kyle turned to look after them, Harvey Specter striding confidently down with Mike Ross gesturing at his side. He knew?

He stared after them, stunned, and didn’t realize until after they’d turned around the corner that he’d been staring at Ross’s ass the whole time.

He blinked, and shook his head.

All right, fair enough. Specter knew, and Ross had an amazing ass.

Fine.

~o~()~o~

At the end of the day Harvey Specter sent his associate home, feeling smug.

He’d closed his case, gotten a multi-million dollar deal drawn up, and…

Mike Ross waved through the glass in parting, his ridiculous book bag over his shoulder and a tired grin on his face. Harvey watched him go until he was out of sight.

 _And_ , he smirked; _my associate still has the best ass in the building._

After all, Harvey Specter only accepts the best.

~o~()~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is just a short thing that I had the idea for, and yeah, it’s finished.  
> I just have to appreciate what riding a bike all the time can do for a guys ass :D  
> Edit: So, I feel I should mention that this is my first drabble, as I usually agonize over making there be a lot of plot, and this story has been pricking at my mind, like "Why don't you make this into, like, an actual story? C'mon, you can figure out how to make this more than *jusy* a bum appreciation fic..."  
> But no. I can't, actually.   
> *sigh*  
> (Sept 6/13)


End file.
